parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic/Spongebob Parodies
'Sonic Parody (Animated Series)' Sonic Parody is an Animated Series where Sonic Characters do parodies of SpongeBob and one of their own games; Sonic Unleashed. The Show has been released on 12th October 2014 in the UK and is Set to Have 26 Episodes Lasting 10 Or 11 Minutes. Most of the Episodes have been officially posted on YouTube by BandicootThylacines. 'Main Characters' * Sonic the Hedgehog (male blue hedgehog and main protagonist) * Mile Tails Prower (young male yellow two tailed fox and protagonist) * Knuckles the Echidna (male red echidna and protagonist) * Amy Rose (female pink hedgehog and protagonist) * Sally Acorn (female chipmunk and protagonist) * Shadow the Hedgehog (male black and red hedgehog and protagonist) * Rouge the Bat (female white bat and protagonist) * Marine the Raccoon (female orange raccoon and protagonist) * Blaze the Cat (female purple cat and protagonist) * Dr.Eggman (mad scientist and main antagonist) 'Recurring Characters' * Vector the Crocodile (male green crocodile and protagonist) * Charmy Bee (young male bee and protagonist) * Espio the Chameleon (male purple lizard ninja and protagonist) * Big the Cat (male purple cat and protagonist) * Jet the Hawk (male green hawk and neutral character) * Silver the Hedgehog (male white/silvery hedgehog and protagonist) * Chip the Light Gaia (light gaia and protagonist) * Professor Pickle (professor and protagonist) * Ice Cream Man (ice cream maker and protagonist) * Fiona Fox (female red fox and antgonist) * Scourge the Hedgehog (male green hedgehog and antagonist) * Mephiles the Dark (dark spirit and antagonist) * Vinice the Mink (Silver's Earlier Concept Design and antagonist) * E -123 Omega (big male red robot and protagonist) * Antoine De'Coolette (male coyote and protagonist) * Bunny Rabbot (female rabbit cyborg andprotagonist|) * Old Man the Owl (old male owl and protagonist) * Scratch (male robot chicken and neutral character) * Grounder (male drill robot and neutral character) * Decoe (tall yellow male robot and neautral character) * Bocoe (short grey male robot and neautal character) * Coconuts (male robot monkey and neautral character) * Orbot (small red male robot and neautral character) * Cubot (small yellow male robot and neautral character) * Metal Sonic (blue male robot hedgehog and antagonist) * Dark Gaia (dark daia and antagonist) * Chaos (liquid alien and antagonist) 'Guest Star Characters' * Crash Bandicoot (orange male bandicoot and protagonist) * Spyro the Dragon (purple male dragon and protagonist) 'Episodes' Episode 1: Life of Crime Sonic and Knuckles think they stole a balloon. Episode 2: Big Red Loser Knuckles tries to get a trophy Episode 3: Opposite Day Shadow Plans Opposite Day on A Friday. Episode 4: Pink Hedgehog Jokes Sonic Tells Jokes that offend Amy Rose. Episode 5: Valentine's Day Knuckles Tries to Find His Valentine Gift. Episode 6: Frankendoodle Sonic Meets an Evil drawing of himself. Episode 7: Bossy Boots Rouge Joins the Krusty Vector. Episode 8: The Bully Scourge Seeks Revenge on Sonic. Episode 9: Sleepy Times Sonic Travels through the dreams of Tails, Big, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Vector and Dr. Eggman. Episode 10: Survival of the Idiots Sonic and Knuckles Interupts Amy from Her Sleep. Episode 11: Something Really Burns Sonic's Mouth ends up on fire from his sundea. Episode 12: Rouge, Shadow and Perfect Chaos Members of Team Dark; Shadow and Rouge Ends up in a Battle against Chaos. Episode 13: Espio the Unfriendly Ghost Shadow and Silver think of espio as a ghost after destroyng his wax model. Episode 14: Sonic Meets the Dark Strangler Mephiles Tries to Kill Sonic who is in need of a bodyguard. Episode 15: Rise of the Werehog Sonic Ends up a s a werehog and Meets Chip. Episode 16: Advice from the Professor After Saving Tails and Professor Pickle, Sonic and Chip Visit the Gaia Temples. Episode 17: Chip's Old Memories While Visiting the Temples, Chip gets his memories back. Episode 18: Dark Gaia's Revenge After Dark Gaia Takes away Sonic's Werehog Powers, Sonic and Chip Fight Dark Gaia. Episode 19: The Crocky Burger That Ate Station Square A Giant Crocky Burger attemps to Kill Everyone. Episode 20: Chaotix Employee of the Month Shadow and Espio argue about becoming the Employee of the Month. Episode 21: Growth Spouts Vector Struggles on how to feed Bunny. Episode 22: Little Blue Book Shadow steals and tests Sonic's Diary on Sonic. Episode 23: Someone's In the Kitchen with Rouge Mephiles Steals Rouge's Suit. Episode 24: Can You Spare A Dime? Sonic and Shadow end up being fired for something they didn't steal. Episode 25: Light Speed Games Sonic and Knuckles Challenge Each other at the championships. Episode 26: Sharked Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sally, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze and Marine Hunt down a giant male great white shark that stole Knuckles' Million Dollar. Voice Cast: * Roger Craig Smith: Sonic * Kate Wiggins: Tails * Dan Green: Knuckles, Mephiles, Professor Pickle, and Ice-Cream Man * Liza Oritz: Amy Rose * Debi Derryberry: Sally * David Humphrey: Shadow, and Antoine * Lani Minella: Rouge, and Bunny * Laura Bailey: Blaze, and Fiona * Edita Brytcha: '''Marine * Mike Pollock: Dr. Eggman * Kevin Michael Richardson: E-123 Omega and Metal Sonic * Quinton Flynn: Silver * Kyle Herbert: Big * Kirk Thornton: Orbot * Wally Wingert: Cubot * '''Phil Hayes: Scratch * Garry Chalk: Grounder * Ian James Corlette: Coconuts * Andrew Randalls: Decoe * Darren Dusten: Bocoe * Jason Marsden: Scourge * David Wills: Espio * Colleen O’Shaugnessey: Charmy * Keith Silverstein: Vector * Micheal Yurchak: Jet * Anthony Salerno: Chip * Charlie Campell: Old Man * Jason Griffith: Werehog Release Dates: * 12th October 2014 (UK) * 13th October 2014 (USA) * 26th November 2014 (Spain) * 9th January 2015 (France) * 7th April 2015 (Germany) * 6th July 2015 (Russia) * 3rd September 2015 (Japan) Trivia: * Sonic Parody Features nearly all the characters from the Sonic Games, and the Shows such as "Sonic The Hedgehog SatAm", "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog", "Sonic X" and "Sonic: OVA". * It is the first Show to have guest stars from other franchises such as "Crash Bandicoot" and "Spyro the Dragon". * Four of the Episodes Focuses on the Story from "Sonic Unleashed". * Silver's Prototype, Venice the Mink has become official to the show starting with episode 22; Venice is a silent character in the show. * The Background Music is the Same Music Used from the Sonic Games. * There's two versions of episode 23; a censored version and an uncensored version. * Episode 24 features less music as in the other 25 episodes. * Knuckles' Most Popular design in the show is his design from "Sonic: OVA". * Shadow Sometimes hates Sonic, while Espio sometimes hates Shadow, while Jet sometimes hates Espio, while Sonic sometimes hates Jet. * According to the Sonic Unleashed Episodes, Jason Griffith Returns to the sonic franchise for the last time as the Voice of the Werehog, while the normal Sonic is Voiced by his current actor, Roger Craig Smith. * It is the Only Show that Both Knuckles and Silver suffer from short term memory loss. * In the Episode, Dark Gaia's Revenged, Chip Permanently defeats Dark Gaia, however in the actual game of Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Defeats Dark Gaia by Turning Super Sonic. * In Episode 12, Shadow Defeats Perfect Chaos since Chaos' first defeat was against Sonic in "Sonic Adventure". * Episode 26 is the last episode due to the fact that Knuckles thanked everyone for watching the show and the episode only focuses on the main cast except Dr. Eggman who is working on his amusement park that Knuckles said in the episode which is actually the same amusement park as in the Game, "Sonic Colors" which shows that the last episode moves onto the game itself.